Rewind
by Specks52
Summary: This is the story of how Rachel and Quinn got together...kinda. It starts from the end working it's way to the beginning showing their ups and downs. You already know how it ends but how did it get there? Rated T but may change to M for lemons. R&R pls
1. Chapter 1

**you guysssss I have a bad habit of writing my updates on my phone which I had the displeasure of dropping into the sink tonight therefore I lost all my poems both finished and unfinished, every single update I had for the stories I am writing and 2 chapters I had done from the book I am writing. I was so offset about it that I contemplated writing a story just so someone will die but I came up with this instead. This is dedicated to Blake who helped to keep me sane enough to come up with this idea than you so very much. so here's a new story and the name is pretty straight forward. Any**

**Enjoy!**

**Rewind ****Prologue**

"You look nervous Fabray" Santana whispered into the ear of her bestfriend. Quinn looked to her Maid of Honor and smiled.

"I've waited too long for her I won't chicken out now. We've come too far" she replied looking at her friends sitting patiently under the stars of the of the night. Quinn played with her dress from prom only to have herself stopped by Santana pinching her lightly. "Stop she'll be here soon" With a nod her hands graced the sides of her simple dress and she scanned the people there. Most people thought Quinn and Rachel were crazy for doing this but they weren't to be deterred and she was glad to share it with the ones who supported them.

Just when she was about to jump into another fit of nerves she saw her. Rachel Berry came walking down the aisle accompanied by Noah Puckerman her main man. He smiled at her as they got to the end of the short makeshift aisle. Her hazel eyes connected with those of the girl she was proud to call her soon to be wife. Rachel's eyes glittered at the look in Quinn's eyes making any sense of nervousness over taking her to wash away like a wave at the shore not too far from them. Noah kissed Rachel's forehead then moved to Quinn's and went to stand behind his bestfriend.

Brittany stood tall between the two girls.

"Do we have to do this the traditional way?" Brittany whispered to both girls.

"That would be preferable" Rachel whispered

"Told you I should've done it" a voice said from the four people sitting in front them.

Santana glared at Sugar "Shut up I got this" Brittany said calming the situation before it escalated.

"Dearly beloved we all know why we're here. I can personally say for this couple. I have seen them in different situations and I can speak for everyone here when I say that Quinn and Rachel are exactly what the other needs or will ever need. I along with God can see the love you two share and it is a beautiful thing to witness. If anyone here objects to this union speak now or forever hold your peace" Brittany said Quinn couldn't take her eyes off Rachel and vice versa. Puck and Santana shared a look then turned towards the glee club members there almost daring one of them to have a problem with this.

Brittany didn't wait too long for that request. "The girls wrote vows to one another which they will do no. Rachel you first"

"Quinn, you are my soul mate, you are the person I am supposed to be with and I have absolutely no doubts about that. I will love you until my dying breath and way past then you will always be in my every thought and I will always love you no matter what the world throws at us. We have proven that time and time again and we will continue to prove it to those who doubt us. I love you"

Quinn smiled and Rachel wiped the tear of the blonde's face. "Your turn Q"

"Rachel for years we haven't gotten along and that one day changed it all. I can't say I regret what happened between us because it brought you to me and though I didn't know it at the time. It was the best thing to happen to me, to us. You are my everything and I am forever yours" Quinn said making Rachel blubber slightly.

"Quinn do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

Rachel saw the genuine love Quinn had for her "I do"

"Rachel do you take Quinn to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" Brittany asked smiling brightly

"Can we have the rings please?" Brittany asked looking over to Santana who shrugged. "I don't have them" she explained.

"I told you to take the rings off the dresser" Quinn said looking at her.

"No you didn't Q" Santana informed her"

"So neither of you have the rings?" Rachel asked looking between Quinn and Santana.

"Nope"

"I'm so sorry baby but I don't either" Quinn replied feeling like shit for this.

Sugar walked forward handing them a pouch. "I swear you two will forget your own heads if they weren't attached" she said handing the rings to Brittany.

"Thanks Sugar" Rachel said

"Let's get those rings on those fingers now shall we?" Puck said

Brittany handed each of them their rings. "Quinn repeat after me; with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" she happily slid the ring onto Rachel's finger letting the tears fall from her eyes not daring to offer up Rachel's hand to swipe at them.

"Rachel repeat after me; with this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" she said sliding the ring on to Quinn's hand.

Beaming Brittany closed the book she had in her hand.

"By the state of Ohio and the internet dudes it is my honor to now pronounce you Wife and Wife I would say kiss the bride but instead I'll say. Get some!" without hesitating Quinn connected her lips to her wife's. Catcalls from the rocks where the others sat along with Santana, Brittany and Puck rocketed the early night sky. Puck ran over to his truck who's light shone on everyone and pumped the music up loud.

"Congrats you two" Santana said hugging them both.

"I can't believe you actually did this, especially after everything" Sam said

"I'm so glad it gives me hope that in this shithole of a world we all deserve to be happy" Sugar said

"For sure" Brittany added.

"What's your first act as a married couple?" Santana asked wrapping her arms around Brittany and Sugar.

"How about we all go get something to eat anything else after that is between my wife and me" Rachel said keeping her arms around Quinn tightly

"I can't believe we did this. I already love being your wife" Quinn said resting her forehead in the crook of Rachel's neck kissing her lovingly.

"I love calling you my wife" Rachel replied

"Okay okay enough of this married lady stuff let's go get some food in my bestfriend we all know how she is about food" Puck said leading the way to the vehicles.

"Hey be nice that's my wife you're talking about" Quinn chastised.

"My wife is hot when she's protective" Rachel said tightening her grip on Quinn's hand never to let go.

"You know this is-" Rachel said as they got into the back of Santana's car

"For infinity" Quinn whispered connecting their lips again.

**It may get a little confusing but ****basically**** the story is going to show how they got to the point of getting married but instead of starting with the beginning I'll be going backwards. For instance this chapter is the wedding. The next chapter will be either the engagement or when they told their parents. Either way it should prove to be interesting. Feel free to ask any questions and this a product of my venting so I may not keep it up.**

**Specks :)**


	2. Announcement

**Announcement**

Hey everyone, I won't be updating for a while. I need a break from writing and that includes updates. I've been going through some stuff lately, I rather not get into it but I'll work it out and be back. I am not sure when I'll be back but I'll be back soon, I promise. When I am back I will take this down and do some updates. Sorry, about making you all wait for updates. Hopefully things work out and I can feel better, well enough to write again.

Stay safe everyone and thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it all, be happy and always smile.


End file.
